Colonialism and the Berlin Conference
Colonization Colonization is represented in our mod in a few ways, most minor "Colonization" will be done through focuses and events. however Africa is colonized through a unique system called the "Scramble for Africa". The Scramble for Africa The Scramble for Africa is a global event that fires at the end of 1879 and allows the researching of the technology: "Colonial Ambitions" found in the colonial research tree in the Humanities tab. once this tech is researched Africa becomes available for colonization Colonizing In order to colonize you must have the colonial power to do so this is found at the top of your screen, the left value is the amount of "Colonial Power" you have left, and the second value is the maximum amount of Colonial Power you have. The Maximum Colonial Power you have increases based on how many factories you have and is modified by any colonial tech you have researched. Colonial Power is spent by colonizing states, each state takes a permanent amount of colonial power which is restored over time as the state is integrated into your colonial government in the region. colonization level in a state. Each state in Africa that is Colonizable has 10 stages of colonization, with the last three stages only slowly unlocking after you have annexed the state from the local tribal powers . Each colonization level after the first costs both legislative power and command power to advance. A State is Colonizable IF: * It is Either: Coastal OR Borders you or one of your puppets(the autonomy of that puppet does not matter) * The Owner of the State is Tribal (has ONE of the Following Ideas: Unorganized, Organised, Small Kingdom, Large Kingdom, Reforming Regional Power) * The Owner of the State is NOT already a Protectorate of another Colonial Power * The State is in Sub-Saharan Africa Once a state has been colonised it will gain a colonised modifer, that will slowly disappear over time as the state is invested in with infrastructure and building slots (note you don't have to build buildings in those slots) The Berlin Conference The Berlin Conference in History set the "Rules" of African colonization and here it is no different. The "Berlin Conference" event chain Fires IF: * Germany has formed * Portugal Exists * Britain Exists * The Scramble for Africa has happened * It is 1884 The Berlin conference is Either hosted in Germany or France(where it is called the Paris Conference) dependent on the decisions of Portugal and Britain. Once the Host is decided every Major European colonizer (plus the Ottomans and the USA) is invited to attend. Then Each attendee gets to vote on the following: * whether Slavery is allowed in Africa(if yes every African state with slavery gets a event to either remove slavery or to face a possible war) * Who gets Dominion in each region in Africa, the winner of each regions vote gets claims to every state in that region. (every state that is already owned by a colonial power in a region gives that power an extra vote for that region) Category:Mechanics